


开往夏天的车

by Scrane



Category: YH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, yh
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrane/pseuds/Scrane
Summary: 一辆车





	开往夏天的车

　走廊里听上去已经没有人了，周末训练结束后有一天的休假，不少人结伴出门吃宵夜，没出门的也宅在房间里打游戏。黄少天拉开门缝，左右看了看，再次确定没有敌情，迅速溜进离他只有不到十步远的蓝雨队长房间。

　　他关好门靠在门板上调整呼吸时，喻文州正好从浴室里出来，看到他一时站在门边，不知道该出去还是回浴室把衣服套严点。

　　黄少天眼睛像盯着一个正要上桌的蒸鱼，尤其喻文州没穿上衣，只套了一条短裤，毛巾还顶在头上。他眼神流连在他队长的胸膛腿间，圆睁的眼睛转了好几圈。  
　　就这样的形象，我腿都有点软了，大概是真爱！何况屋里全是喻文州信息素的味道，黄少天呼吸越发急促。

　　看他脸色，喻文州瞬间明白了什么，不由微微皱了下眉，但黄少天已经几步跨到他面前，搭上他的肩，亲了下去。他力气没掌握好，喻文州差点退了一步，忙环住他的腰。他快洗完澡，手上还留有热水的温度，但黄少天皮肤上却像要烧起来一般，隔着衣服也能感觉到。

　　发情期。  
　　刚接位不久的蓝雨新队长几乎想叹气了，要不是因为这个，他的小男友根本都不来找他。一年三次轻微型，一次大型发情期。如果少天还按着这个节奏来，大概他们这个恋爱一年也只约会四次，而且每次都约在床上。

　　他得好好教教他的男朋友才行。

　　黄少天不耐烦地离开他的唇，不满地道：“你在干嘛？想不想来了！你要不来我就找别人了！怎么回事！你这样也是个Alpha嘛？这种事也可以慢吞吞吗？”

　　教他之前还是先满足他才行。喻文州侧头看黄少天绯红脸上不满的表情，终于微微笑了：“不是找了不少资源，怎么还是连个吻都不会？”

　　黄少天脸更红了，语速飞快：“资源管什么用！接吻就像打游戏一样，接得好那得练啊！你是要我找别人练吗？”妈嗒，喻文州敢说可以，他就在游戏里打残他！

　　喻文州靠近他，气息都拂到他脸颊上：“那可不行！你要练当然来找我练。”尾音消失在黄少天唇边。

　　凭什么大家一起谈恋爱，第一次接吻的时候都乱七八糟，半年多下来，喻文州的吻技就越来越好，他自己还是乱七八糟？黄少天被他亲得有点喘不上气，咬了他一口，退开一步不满地道：“你是不是和别人练过了？”

　　被他推开也有点不满的喻文州亲到他颈边，那里有他标记过的痕迹：“我怎么可能和除你以外的人练这种事？”

　　亲在腺体上让黄少天的背脊发麻，但亲吻根本可能满足一个Alpha，尤其自己Omega的腺体就在唇边，喻文州再次咬下去，黄少天抓在他胳膊上，却毫无支点，不由环住他的背，撑住自己开始有点下滑的身体。

　　“你就不能快点嘛？”黄少天焦虑地道，喻文州真是不知道一个Omega在这时有多难受。

　　低头看黄少天眼角都飞起红晕，呼吸急促，喻文州叹口气，要教什么，也真得先过了这一关再说。他一把捞住黄少天，在亲吻间移到自己的床边。一接触到床单，黄少天迅速地爬上去，四肢摊开。

　　喻文州几乎要喷笑了：“你这不是来找我约会，也不是解决问题，是英勇就义。”不过看来少天也还是有点不太适应这段关系，尽管他摆出一个“你来吧”的标准姿势，但看上去也是四肢僵硬。喻文州想着，单膝跪到床边，俯身轻轻给了他一个吻。

　　他这个吻虽轻，但他手下却迅速摸进黄少天的裤子。黄少天不由夹紧膝盖道：“别这么快。”

　　喻文州亲着他的唇边轻笑了：“刚才让我快点，现在又要我别这么快，你可真能伺候。”他嘴上这么说，手上却没有应黄少天的要求。他的男朋友早被发情期折磨得要命，说是让他别这么快，只是一时不能适应，但他这么摸，黄少天很快就哼哼唧唧地摊开四肢任他为所欲为。

　　这样的日子里连润滑都用不上，喻文州感觉手指上沾了几分湿意，顺手就摸到下面，手指探进去搅了几下，黄少天不由收紧内壁，他却撤出了手指，顺手剥掉了黄少天的裤子。黄少天张大眼睛看他，从第一次标记到现在，他们也就只有三次经验，每到这个时候，就算他心理建设做得再好，也忍不住想瑟缩。

　　喻文州抚开他额前的头发，吻到他额头上：“好不好交给我？”

　　好不好都交给你了，黄少天有点委屈地咬了下唇，从他分化成Omega那天开始，终身使用抑制剂或者挑一个顺眼的Alpha就成为他必然需要考虑的内容，喻文州的出现似乎并不是他最合适的，但他也没有找到比他更合适的。他才还没有分清自己的感情前，兵荒马乱之中，已经把自己交给他。

　　喻文州就像读到他的心一样，再亲了他一下道：“少天，无论你分化成什么，我都想要你，只要你。”  
　  
　　或者他们之间的症结在这里。  
　　明明说好的恋爱与标记，却在标记一年之内，正经的约会都没有，除了发情期，黄少天也不想主动找他。归根结底，还是他没有做到最好，能让黄少天愿意和他分享未来的人生。

　　黄少天没有说话，只是侧过脸主动亲上他的唇：“你怎么废话那么多！”

　　喻文州笑了一声，似乎觉得他这样说非常有反差，但他仍彬彬有礼地问：“那我现在可以进来了吗？”

　　黄少天动动腰，光祼着蹭到他腿间：“所以我说你废话那么多！你都顶到我了！还问什么问！我找你来到底为什么？你居然这么久还没有办正经事……等等等等，不能说来就来吧！靠喻文州！我明天，要在游戏里，打残你一百遍。”

　　喻文州毫不留情，齐根没入，轻喘一声，慢悠悠地道：“明天休假。虽然你是副队长，也不能强迫我工作。”

　　黄少天喘着气，被突然进入的感觉让他一时有点缓不过神，他嘴上嘟嚷着都是本能反应，他甚至自己都不知道自己在说些什么。等他回过神来，喻文州已经就着潮热的内壁不断地撞击着他内腔的入口。

　　这太恐怖了！黄少天一把握住他的手，小声说：“队长……”

　　喻文州拢在他上方，凑近他道：“你不是难受吗？我们先快点解决一下？”语气听着在和他商量，实际上他的内腔在喻文州信息素与连续毫不放松直奔主题的撞击中，已经开了口，正将喻文州吸得更深。  
　  
　　他无路可逃，只能抓住喻文州，把自己向他靠得更近些，喃喃地道：“队长。”

　　“少天，”喻文州突然叫他的名字，在他把注意力集中回来时，微微笑着道，“在这个时候别叫我队长好吗？”在黄少天不解的眼神中，他吻上去，轻道，“我怕以后你任何场合叫我队长，我就会想起来，那会有点忍不住。”

　　卧，草！你是在开黄腔吧！是在调戏我吧！是吧！是吧！是吧！以为这个时候我就不能收拾你了是吗？黄少天嘴里快速地念叨着，蹬蹬腿想把喻文州踹下去，却突然惊喘一声。

　　他可能并不单纯是开黄腔，只是转移了自己的注意力。黄少天忍不住轻叫出来，太深了，每次到这个时候，都觉得身体不能自主，必须交出去，无论是心甘情愿，还是仍有保留。

　　喻文州抱紧他轻声安抚着：“就好了，乖。”

　　被自己的Alpha卡在深处，解决一次发情期理论上没有任何羞耻感，人身而有欲望，从他分化那天开始，就得到了充分的教育，但是他担心的是，喻文州到底是把自己当成一个他需要负责的Omega，蓝雨应该照应的一个队友，还是真正喜欢的人。

　　喻文州把他抱在怀里，轻轻地念着他的名字，听上去如此眷恋，黄少天却忍不住走了个神，他这一次发情期解决了。就像上赛季的冬天一样。

　　也是一个周末，大部人都出去玩了，他对Ｇ市的冬天没有兴趣，一个人却又太无聊，便跑到喻文州房间里拿他的掌机玩，而喻文州任他爬在自己床上玩掌机，自己则背对着他研究比赛视频。

　　虽然知道就在这几天，但突然而来发情期让黄少天自己也有点措手不及，他一时都不知道是否该离开，依旧爬在床上，有点呆地对着转过身来惊讶看着他的喻文州道：“我好像进入发情期了。”

　　喻文州当然知道他是Omega，但黄少天这么毫无防备地在他房间里，让他也不知所措。说到底，他还没有２０岁。他想，自己应该问问黄少天的抑制剂在哪儿，然后把药给他拿过来，再把他隔绝起来。

　　但他站起来，走到黄少天身边，轻问他：“要不要给你一个临时标记。”

　　“为什么要临时标记，我们做一下不就好了？”黄少天问得很直接，很突兀却又很理所当然。

　　喻文州却严肃地道：“我不和你做炮友。”

　　看他那么严肃，黄少天抬头盯着他，“不愿意就不做炮友，我们直接标记。你想不想和我交往？”

　　“交往和标记是两回事，要是标记，那就是订婚了。”喻文州似乎被他逗笑了。

　　黄少天想了想，又反问：“那你到底愿意不愿意？”

　　行动超过语言，喻文州在那个周末的下午，冬天的Ｇ市里，调高空调温度的宿舍中，将黄少天弄得下不了床，直接标记。

　　黄少天从记忆中回过神来，喻文州已经用凉被把他们两个人裹进去，宿舍的单人床要睡一个人并不算窄，但他们两个就有点挤。他几乎是半趴在喻文州怀里，抬眼就感受到喻文州轻浅的吻。

　　细致的吻勾着他舌尖让他忍不住想靠近一点，他肯定对喻文州是有意思的，但是他不知道标记以后，占有欲可以这么强，每次喻文州亲他的时候，他都想把喻文州吃掉。

　　吃掉他，让他不能再去看别人，让他的注意力只在我身上。黄少天有时候都被自己吓一跳。

　　没想到喻文州放开他时，轻声道：“……别在发情期来找我。”情事和亲吻还让他有点迷糊，等他明白过喻文州在说什么几乎要跳起来。

　　刚做完就给我说这种话，我看你是不想活了！

　　没想到喻文州似乎发现他没听清，又重复了一次：“不要只在发情期来找我。”他顿了一下，又轻轻吻上来，“否则我有点搞不清楚咱们俩之间的关系。”

　　他又想起喻文州在听他说做一下就好了时，严肃拒绝的脸。他趴得近点，有点好奇：“可是我们都标记了啊，你有什么搞不清楚的。”

　　喻文州没有直接回答，只是握住他的手，轻轻地吻着他掌心，含糊地道：“因为我喜欢你呀。”

　　他说得那么轻，那么软，情事之后毫无防备，似乎直接把心交给他看。黄少天反手握住他的手，凑到他脸前：“我看上去像不喜欢你吗？”

　　“但除了发情期，你从来不找我，我约你出去，你也都拒绝了。”喻文州不着不急地分析着他们半年多的交往史。

　　听上去怎么好像是我渣到提上裤子就不负责呢？黄少天沉思了一下，看着喻文州笑眯眯的眼睛，他忍不住红着脸道：“那，那下次，你要约会，就答应你嘛。”

　　明明是个很机警的人，但总觉得在某些时候，有点太好拐了。我是不是应该看严点？蓝雨队长侧身支头看着他的小男朋友开始念叨着Ｇ市传说中的约会圣地，凑过去亲了亲。

　　就像刚熟的橙子，甜之间微微带些涩，明明很软，但果芯还有点脆，让人欲罢不能。喻文州亲着亲着就把手伸到他睡衣Ｔ恤里，刚才为了先解决黄少天的问题，上衣都没有脱。

　　被他在胸前轻轻揉按着，黄少天忍不住抓住他的手：“就差不多了吧？还要做吗？”

　　“刚才是为了解决发情期，现在不是。”喻文州在他软腻的皮肤上小口地咬着，“现在是为了爱你。”

　　好肉麻！黄少天脸都红透了！以前在训练营的时候怎么不知道他这么肉麻，那会儿连好听的话都不说一个，就会给我挑刺，现在换人设了吧！  
　  
　　“那会儿你不是我男朋友，现在你是了。”喻文州听着他嘀咕着，抬头笑了笑，把粘在他身上有最后一件衣服扔到一边，顺着他的胸膛亲下去。少年刚转向青年，黄少天尚算单薄，亲到胸前似乎就吻到了他的心脏。

　　只是他吻得越来越不是地方了，黄少天感觉他慢慢下滑，牙齿磨着乳尖，唇蹭到小腹，最后亲到他慢慢抬头的顶端，腿都有点发抖，手指揉到喻文州的头发上。他的头发细而密，手指穿过还有点湿的头发，立刻顺滑而下，毫无着力之处。

　　他曲起膝，想把双腿夹住，喻文州却按住他的腿根，在冠状头轻吮了一下。黄少天克制不住轻叫了一声，又软又甜，他推推喻文州，小声说：“你别这样！”

　　他是多不喜欢前戏？喻文州想着，却没有听他的话，反而又吞得深了一点。口腔的摩擦让黄少天喘得越来越急，他表达了拒绝，却本能地挺起腰。感受到他身不由己，喻文州才离开，返回去给他一个浅吻。

　　“你到底为什么懂这么多？”黄少天不满地推推他，却感觉到他已经有些熟悉的茎体戳在入口上，身体不受他控制地敞开，等着喻文州的进入。

　　慢慢沉身而入，这次喻文州一点也不着急，等全部顶入后，他似乎很有闲暇地道：“网上的很多资源。”看到黄少天不满的表情，他失笑道，“不是那种。”顿了顿，他道，“网上有类似如果满足你的Omega这样的科学教程。”

　　还有这种东西！人类你们太闲了吗？总结这种东西干嘛？有没有让Alpha跪下对着Omega叫爸爸的那种，收集一份我来看看！

　　听着他念叨，喻文州忍不住笑了。黄少天却推推他：“不要笑，你一笑，那个，就……”他说到后面就有点张口结舌，不知道该怎么抱怨那仍埋在他体内喻文州的一部分让他微微发抖。

　　喻文州地听懂了，扶着他的腿根，慢慢地抽着：“就怎么样？这样？”他每说一句，就在他的敏感点顶过，黄少天被他磨了几次，早就软得恨不得立刻释放逃离。

　　他推推喻文州，竟发现完全推不开，只能哼着道：“你就不能快点吗？你其实就是想欺负我吧？”

　　黄少天无意识地不断地收缩内里，让喻文州微微皱起眉，索性如他所愿，快速地抽插起来。黄少天被他顶得说不出话来，才听他慢慢道：“不是为了欺负你，但是我不想太快。”

　　黄少天掐了他一把，但力道太轻了，他埋怨地道：“你不想太快不就是为了欺负我！”

　　这种时候就不要玩你无情无义无理取闹的口头游戏了，喻文州慢慢了解了，在这个时候黄少天话还这么多，纯粹是为了转移注意力。

　　怎么这么害羞呢？以后得想办法让他不要这么害羞了。喻文州看着他满脸潮红，却仍还想念叨着集中注意力，就觉得自己对他还是太温柔了。他揉着黄少天的阴茎，看他眼角泛潮，就更用力的顶进去。

　　只有情欲是不够的，只要标记也不足，他想日后的黄少天都能和他共进退。

　　再次的高潮让黄少天彻底闭了嘴，他有一会儿不知道在哪儿，半晌才小声软绵绵地嘟嚷着：“所以我不喜欢这样。”

　　他不喜欢失控，喻文州意识到了，尽管是一个善于隐藏能把剑客玩成刺客的效果，但他依旧希望节奏在他手上。微微笑了一下，他对黄少天道：“看来我们得商量着来了。”

　　黄少天盯着他的眼睛，喻文州的瞳孔比一般人又黑一点，现在就像一个宁静的湖，湖水下面不知道有什么。他招招手，让喻文州靠近一点，撑起最后一点力气，亲到他眼皮上，但很快跌回到床上，不满意地道：“以后再说。”

　　喻文州摸摸他汗湿的头发，用被子把他裹住，轻声道：“好。”

　  
　　


End file.
